


Babes

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Cor eyes his pack.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even though Cor’s constructed his base in a settlement of hunters, safe from the prowling daemons and beasts in the wild, he still checks the perimeter himself. When he has his omegas with him—all _four_ of them—he can’t afford to take any chances. He never strays far enough from the nest that he wouldn’t hear their cries if they were in trouble, though he doubts they _truly_ need him for anything. They’re strong enough, virile enough, and close enough to one another that they could probably even get themselves through their heats if they wanted, but he’s grateful when they come back to him anyway. Every now and then, he likes them to check in—likes to know that his boys are doing well. 

He returns to the nest to find them all still fast asleep, curled up around each other in a tangle of naked limbs, each more beautiful than the last. For a long moment, Cor just stands in the doorway of the bedroom they’ve taken over. The little shack isn’t much, but it’s enough to fit the plush duvets and plump pillows they’ve scattered everywhere. Noctis is the closest to the door, facing outwards, his dark lashes down against his cheeks as he chases dreams. 

Cor always knew there was a chance he’d have to take care of the prince. Regis told him as much right before Noctis left Insomnia. Cor had been honoured, but sure he’d never have to go through with it—Noctis would soon be delivered to his alpha bride, and things would be well. It wasn’t that Cor trusted the Empire to keep up their end of the bargain; it was that he couldn’t imagine a world where the gorgeous prince of Lucis fell to him. Still, Noctis was a known possibility. The other three were holy unexpected.

Gladiolus is at the back of the room, his enormous body sprawled out amongst the sheets, enough of him exposed to see the elaborate tattoo that swoops down his upper body. His thick muscles are even more prominent than Cor’s, and he looks like a hardened warrior even at rest. It was a surprise to everyone when he presented as an omega. But he proved fierce enough to be the royal shield anyway. He’s never let his prince down.

Ignis wasn’t much of a surprise, but it was never an issue in an advisor. It was good for Noctis to have another omega around from an early age—someone he could trust and find comfort in. Ignis grew into a handsome young man that Cor would never have admitted that he wanted. He did, but he couldn’t dare. Ignis is half his age and suave, elegant, cultured—a plethora of things too pretty for a soldier. But he seems quite happy to roll into Gladiolus and snuggle up against his massive chest. 

Prompto was the least expected. He has nothing to do with the crown. But Cor accepted him just as quickly as the others, just as happily—he’s so sweet and desperately _cute_. He smiles more than anyone, even though he lost as much as the rest of them. He still sings and laughs and takes a slew of pictures: capturing their memories. His positive energy is almost contagious. He’s impossible to say no too.

Except Noctis is the one that stirs first, rousing just enough to peer up through his thick lashes. He lets out a languid yawn, then mumbles, “What’re you looking at?”

“You,” Cor answers, nodding at the nest and meaning all of them. He grunts, “Just thinking about how lucky I am.” Noctis snorts but smiles. Cor bids him, “Keep resting, Your Highness.” They have a long way to go yet, and Noctis will need his strength most of all.

Like reading his mind, Noctis mutters, “We can do it. We just... need to check in with an alpha sometimes.”

Cord nods. He knows. And he’ll be whatever they need of him. Noctis smiles sleepily and drifts off again, breath evening out. 

“Marshal,” Gladiolus mutters, yawning next. He reaches out an arm, like bidding Cor to come and hold him. Ignis glances over his shoulder to peer at Cor too, squinting, because his glasses are resting on the table over by the bed. He looks just as flawless without them.

Cor steps out of his shoes. He tries to make his way to the back, but he gets waylaid by Prompto trying to crawl into his lap, mewling and wanting to nuzzle into him. Cor does his best to split his attention evenly between them. 

It’s trying in a way, but incredibly, wholly worth it.


End file.
